What Are S-Friends For?
by dubb1
Summary: When Dipper & Pacifica start talking about their love lives Pacifica comes up with an idea that benefits both of them but how long can this new arrangement last & what crazy shenanigans will they get into?
1. The Problem

It was just another day at autumn greasy's diner as 21yrs old Pacifica northwest everything was normal…well as normal as it can be in a town like gravity falls. Having been working at the diner since she was 13yrs old Pacifica was happier here than she was home. The atmosphere was warmer & the people she once looked own on was a lot nicer to her. Working there she grew to love the food there especially the deep-fried menu, that along with puberty caused her to grow into a sexy woman. A thick & curvy woman with Large H- Cup tits seemed to practically defy gravity in an impossible manner, a big round ass. With mouthwatering wide hips that swings when she walks like a graceful dancer. A graceful dancer with the ample booty of a sex goddess jiggles every time she moved. Despite her beauty Pacifica was not vain having learned years ago that looks weren't everything.

"hey Pacifica, can you take this order to the booth by the manliness tester."

"ok sure…let's see what we got a grilled cheese with a sliced tomato &…tomato soup...there only one I know guy to order this combo & I know…why."

Pacifica during her years working there had become a food psychic being able to tell what someone was feeling based on what they ordered. Taking the order to the table she saw it was her best friend Mason Pines better known as Dipper. The two became close being able to talk to each other about certain things that they don't like to share.

"here you go dork."

"thanks, Paz."

"when did you get back?"

"this morning."

"so how'd the case go."

Dipper had grown into a strong young man having grown up to be a hunk in the eyes of many women, now having the brawn to match the brains. Dipper now lived in gravity falls having moved there during junior high now works as a paranormal investigator normally sending him to places around the world.

"oh, you know…crazy cult tried to summon a bill cipher wannabe…I stopped them kicked their asses then they swore vengeance on me as I reverse the flow of the portal sending them to their master's world.

"so just a day at the office."

"pretty much."

"so I take its not work that's bumming you out."

"what do you mean."

"Dipper I know you only order this when you're upset about something so spill it pines."

"ok fine…you know that girl from dating site Mabel set me up on…the one I've been dating for a few months."

"yeah Emma-Su."

"she dumped me right after I finished the case."

"ouch…talk about a bitter sweet end."

"tell me about it but honestly I should have seen it coming."

"how so?"

"well the first time she came to gravity falls despite saying she was ok with all the weirdness I knew she wasn't."

"that's no excuse to just end it."

"we It goes deeper than that..."

"how so."

"well during our first attempt to…well."

"fuck…"

"way to be discreet."

"hey since my parents move to L.A. I hold nothing back."

"well…it turned out I'm too big for her…. she didn't even want to try"

Pacifica couldn't help but to laugh after hearing her friend plight regarding his problem which only annoyed him more.

"well it's obvious she likes them small but fierce."

"thanks, Pacifica I need someone to kick me while I'm down."

"lighten up Mr. Virgin."

"hey, you're as much a virgin as I am."

"uh no, need I remind you I lost mine last year." She said

"oh right, by the way what setting was he on when he popped your cherry low, medium or high."

Pacifica's face turned red with embarrassment as she looks at Dipper who turned the tables.

"keep your voice down…I don't want that getting around!"

"face it your love life I just as tragic as mine…besides the last guy you dated was that loser your parent tried to set you up with."

"yeah he was a real loser…didn't like independent women"

"which is why you ended up buying that vibrator."

In defeat Pacifica sat down across from Dipper taking one of the slices of grilled cheese after he offered.

"geez how hard is it to find a relationship." Groaned Dipper

"you're telling me I mean look how hot I am…heck I've got the biggest rack in town."

"the second biggest…don't forget Mabel's got you beat but a cup size." He teased

"not for long…"

"what do you mean?"

"I'm going to start a new diet soon where everything I eat goes to my breasts."

"I see."

"by the summer I'll be rocking J-cups maybe even K-cups." She said with joy in her eyes

Taking a moment Dipper imagined Pacifica with bigger breasts the thought aroused him & made him laugh at the same time.

"what's so funny?"

"you realize that if you do that by summer you'll have a series of problem."

"like?"

"for starters you'll be so top heavy all summer that you'll be tripping a lot & falling forward the only way to compensate is to make your butt bigger too."

"ok hadn't thought of that…damn I thought I finally had a way of ending her alpha tits rants."

"relax you're beautiful you don't need to improve on perfection."

"thanks Dipper & you're a hunk with brains the right girl will come along."

"Hey you want to play some Bloodcraft: Overdeath…a new event is starting"

"sure…I'll see online..."

"Ok we I better get to the shack I have to tell ford about my case then I'm deleting that dating profile I'm done with that site..."

"I'm sure you'll find the one."

"thanks, but at this point I'll settle for just getting laid

Later…

Pacifica having finished her shift for the day made her way home couldn't help but think of a way to help him out. Pacifica lived in an apartment above a store, thought it was small it was cozy better than her old mansion. Heading inside she immediately began tossing her clothes aside piece by piece until she was naked gathering everything tossing them into her laundry basket.

"I love having my own place I can strut around butt naked & no one can stop me."

Heading into her room she gathered a few things before heading to her bathroom, setting them aside Pacifica began running her bath before. Settling into her bath water Pacifica began to feel her stress melt away.

"what a day I had to break up two fight & kick that stupid gnome for trying to peak up my skirts again & that was before Dipper showed up."

Her mind went back to Dipper & the conversation about their love lives, more importantly their sex lives.

"how hard is it to find a good guy, I'm sick of that vibrator!" she groaned

Pacifica couldn't help but sulk over her lack of progress didn't even have a boyfriend in high school all the boys were intimidated by her figure, beauty & in general her swag. This basically made them afraid to talk to her believing her to be unattainable causing them to babble like idiots when she tried to talk to them which annoyed them except for Dipper.

Thinking back to what Dipper said earlier about not wanting to try for another relationship so soon would rather just get laid.

"I'm with you, Dipper."

Suddenly a realization washed over her hitting her harder than a guy who could have had a V-8.

Hours later

After her bath Pacifica went back to her room to get ready for her online gaming session with Dipper. Dressed in an oversized T-Shirt sitting on her bed Pacifica turn on her game station ready to play. Seeing that Dipper had been online & invited him to him to a private chat.

"hey Dipper sorry if I kept you waiting no worries."

Both loaded up Bloodcraft: Overdeath & began their game they were known as some of the top players in the game taking down whoever was dumb enough to challenge them.

"so Dipper how did Mabel take you deleting that account."

"she said that she'd introduce me to some of candy & Grenda's relatives."

"wow she's determined to find you the one."

"I know…lets focus on the game."

After hours of dominating the game both decided to call it a night before the logged off Pacifica decided to ask Dipper something.

"so, Dipper I wanted to ask you something."

"when you said that you were done with relationship for now & would rather settle on just getting laid did you mean that?"

"at the time it was more of a joke but to be honest yeah, I think I need a lot more experience in the other field before I go back to relationships."

"oh ok, hey listen I need I'm off tomorrow think you can come to the mall with me I need to do some shopping."

"uh sure but shouldn't you ask Mabel & the others I'm not really good at this stuff."

"no…this is something I need your opinion on."

"ok see you tomorrow."

"yeah see you tomorrow."

End Of Ch.1


	2. The Proposal

It was noon as Dipper waited outside for Pacifica dressed in an adult version of the outfit except with jean. His waiting didn't last long as Pacifica showed up in her dress ready to shop.

"hey Dipper thanks for coming."

"no problem."

The two headed into the mall side by side looking a round before Pacifica took the lead taking them to the new store that opened last week.

"you brought me to a lingerie store."

"hey, I need some new thongs & bras…this ass may be amazing, but you be surprise how fast it can it can wear down my underwear." She said slapping

"no, I would not." He said watching it jiggle

"very funny…beside this place is for girls with my figure"

"I don't see why women torture yourselves with your clothing."

"well there lies the tragedy."

Heading inside they looked around Pacifica seeing the wide selection they had for girls like her made her happy.

"this place is like thong heaven."

"wow she really likes it here but why bring me."

Suddenly one of the associates walked up to them with a happy if not a little creepy expression.

"good afternoon welcome to Thicc how may I help you."

"yes, I picked out a few styles I want to try on, is one of the changing room open for use?"

"I believe room two is available."

"good I'll take that one."

"ok & is he with you?"

"yes."

"sir please come with me."

"wait where am I going."

"males who accompany females are asked to wait in a room in the back."

Taking Dipper to the back of the store he was led into a room with a recliner facing a draped wall.

"please take your seat,"

Confused with the request Dipper decided to follow with the instruction, sitting down & nestling in to the chair.

"are you comfortable."

"I guess so."

Dipper was caught off guard as restraints popped out of nowhere locking his arms & legs to the chair,

"what the hell is this!"

"precaution sir they will unlock when everything is done,"

"what are you talking about."

"have fun & no funny business." Said the associate as she left

Still struggling to move Dipper watched as the drapes began to open revealing Pacifica was on the other side now dressed in a robe.

"Pacifica what the hell is going on?"

"yeah probably should have warned you about this."

"about what…what is all this?"

"basically, it's store policy."

"if you knew then why bring me here."

"because I needed your opinion."

"on what?"

"on this."

Pacifica proceeded to remove her robe standing in front of him in a black thong with a matching bra. Dipper face turned bright red as his friend walked closer to him allowing him a better look at her sexy body.

"Pacifica?"

"when a girl come in here with a male they are allowed the option to model their selections for him to make sure no funny business…the male is restrained."

"I see…why am I here again" he said

"I needed a guy's opinion on these…now be honest do these look good on me?"

"um yes…"

"ok what about the bra does make look bustier…does it is make my boobs look unnatural." She asked as she pushed out her tits bringing them very close to his face

"yes & no…this why is she doing this to me & why am I so turned on." He said & thought

"that's good…wait the thong."

"what about it?"

Turning around Pacifica bent over sticking her ass up & at Dipper giving him an up-close view of her jiggling ass. Dipper was speechless his friend was basically shoving her sexy ass in his face he arousal was rising causing him to try & resist his growing erection.

"does it make my butt look bigger?"

"I…."

"don't hold back you can tell me I won't get mad." She said swaying her ass

"fine then it does."

"good also does it look like it goes up my ass too much."

Suddenly Pacifica reached behind herself grabbing a handful of her cheeks spreading them letting him see everything. Dipper let out a gasp at what was happening he couldn't believe that Pacifica was doing this however the thong somehow covered her up her bits.

"why are you doing this?"

"I already told you I needed your opinion…now does it."

"it does not ok."

"so over all you like them."

"yes it looks great on you."

"That's great to here I'll this pair."

As Pacifica was about was about to leave she suddenly fell backwards landing on Dipper's lap.

"oh, Dipper I'm sorry I didn't mean to…OH!" she yelps

Dipper tried his hardest, but he couldn't hold it anymore as a large bulge in his pants form pushing up against Pacifica's ass.

"Dipper is that what I think it is." She asked rubbing against it

"sorry I couldn't help it."

Pacifica began to playfully grind her ass against his crotch making the bulge his pants even bigger.

"well it couldn't be helped."

"what?

"I'm modeling underwear it's pretty natural for you to react this way."

"you're not mad."

"of course, not if & this pair make you react like this I can't wait to see what the others will do."

"others?"

"well duh I said way buy more than one."

Hopping off Pacifica walked off back behind the drapes as the closed behind her, Dipper could only watch as they closed.

"oh no these are really special."

"huh."

"I can't wait for you to see me in these."

Sticking her hand out Pacifica showed a thong with string so thin with hearts placed in different places.

"oh god."

Later that day…

After modeling 10 different pairs Pacifica was finally done having chosen her selections based on Dipper's reaction to each one she was happy with how things had turn out. Dipper was not he was still embarrassed about Pacifica & her sexy underwear; the problem was worse because his erection was still there & had to use his vest sitting it on his lap to cover it.

"hey Dipper, I'm back."

Looking up he noticed Pacifica holding two large cups of pit cola, handing one to him she sat next to him as they both began to drink.

"wow you're still hard."

"you know this is your fault."

"mine all I wanted was your opinion on some underwear I needed…not my fault you're horny."

"I'm not horny."

"that erection you're trying to hide says different."

"hey if you hadn't fell on me it wouldn't have gotten this bad."

"hey that was an accident."

"didn't feel like it when you were grinding me."

"can you blame me it was the closest I got to the real thing."

The two both began to take more sips of their drink for a moment a brief there was silence between them before Pacifica began to talk again...

"Dipper I want to ask you."

"what is it?"

"I want to have sex with you."

"WHAT!?" spitting out some soda

"keep your voice dork."

"Pacifica you know what you're asking."

"yes…look I did some thinking from what you said last night about not trying to get into another relationship so soon & just wanted to get laid."

"yeah."

"I realized I wanted that too but I'm not just going to spread my legs for some random guy then I realized who better to be my official first than you."

"but we're just friend don't you that would be a little awkward."

"haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?"

"yes & from that I've heard it nearly always ends badly."

"it won't for us we're not looking for romance… just to turn in our V-Cards"

"is this why you brought me in the first place?"

"partly…I really did need the new underwear, but I also wanted test just how attractive you found me before I make this proposal."

"ok."

"beside you've seen what I have to offer & I felt yours I say we go for it…"

"I see & what happen if we suddenly find someone?"

"we stop just like that."

Dipper couldn't help but be a little skeptical about this plan, the thought of being with Pacifica in this way never crossed his mind but after today it would be impossible for him to see her as just a friend.

"so, what do you say Dipper what to plant your pine tree in the northwest?" She asked seductively as she place his hand on his lap.

"I…I"

Dipper didn't say anything, but his dick did the talking as is started to twitch & Pacifica began to feel it under despite the what was between them. This excited Pacifica as she gave Dipper a kiss on the lips nearly causing him to drop his drink.

"I knew you'd love this idea this is going to be great."

"Pacifica I…"

"good so I'll head home & get ready then I'll come by your place late tonight."

"I…"

"you don't mind if I bring somethings to stay then night do I."

"I…"

"of course, you don't…you're the best sex friend a girl could ask for"

"I…"

Pacifica cut Dipper off again giving him another kiss before grabbing her things & rushing off.

"thanks again Dipper see you tonight & I'll be wearing one of these…but I won't tell which one." she said leaving

Dipper was confused at what just happened & the situation he suddenly got roped into all he could say was.

"I…"

End Of Ch. 2


	3. The Trial Run

It was almost 9 meaning Pacifica was almost here & Dipper was nervous shaking like a chain link fence off & on as he waited."

"I can't believe this…this is crazy are we really going to do this."

Dipper was stuck internal conflict he always knew Pacifica was hot he still never thought of her in that ways, their friendship has always been a platonic one but after today a whole new mess of feeling was unleashed.

"I feel so weird."

Pacifica wasn't that far off from Dipper's place her mood was different from Dipper's she was very excited. Ever since accidentally popping her cherry with her vibrator after ending her short live relationship with that loser her parent set her up with. Dressed in the same disguised she wore years ago when she went to Dipper for help she knew it wasn't necessary but in a way, it made things feel more exciting.

"finally, here."

Dipper lived a few buildings down from the movie theater the bottom half had been converted into an office while the upper half was converted into an apartment for one person. On the side of the building was a door that led upstairs to the second floor, as she rang the door bell she became more excited as she heard Dipper coming down the stairs & open the door topless wearing only sweat pants.

"hiya fuck buddy ready to do some fucking." She teased wrapping herself around him

"Pacifica keep your voice down & why are dressed like that?"

"I thought it would make this more fun"

The two headed upstairs into Dipper's apartment, as the two settled onto the couch Pacifica couldn't help but smile seductively at Dipper.

"So, Dipper want to see which under wear I picked."

"I…I."

"are you having second thoughts about this."

"I guess."

"why I mean we're both not looking for relationships plus this is better than us just picking up random people."

"I know…but."

"but what?"

"guess I'm too focused on the cons."

"well then let me get you focused on the pros."

Standing up Pacifica started to remove her coat revealing that she was naked under it as she dropped it to the floor.

"how's this for a pro?"

All Dipper could do is stare at Pacifica's sexy body it was somehow better than what he saw earlier due to no underwear hiding anything.

"you came here naked,"

"well yeah I realized why waste time taking my clothes off." She said sitting down next to him

Pacifica noticed that Dipper's hands were trembling, so she decided to push him a little further by wrapping her arm around his neck & pulling him into a kiss.

"see Dipper we can do this all the time if we were fuck buddies." She said briefly breaking the kiss.

Dipper's hand reacted on instinct as one grabbed on of Pacifica's tits while the other moved to her ass. Dipper wasn't an amateur having gotten in a lot of practice with his ex though they never went all the way.

"It doesn't feel right…but she feels so good."

Dipper found himself getting more into it as he pushed his tongue into her mouth only for her to return the favor. Thing were getting intense a Pacifica's made its way down to Dipper's crotch & began rubbing the large bulge he had. Reaching in she quickly pulled out Dipper junk bringing it out into the open, Pacifica was visibly shocked so much that she broke the kiss to express it.

"holy crap you're huge."

"yeah…here I come she's going to want stop now."

"I can't wait to ride that,"

"you want to continue." He asked in shock

"duh you make my vibrator look small you think I'm going to pass up a chance to have the real thing specially one so big."

Hearing that Pacifica was not turned off by his size sparked something in Dipper as if he no longer had any doubts. Breaking apart Dipper stood up taking his clothes off all the way before scooping up Pacifica bridal style causing her to giggle.

"we're taking this to my bedroom."

"looks like someone is ready to be fuck buddies."

"can we not call it that."

"how about hump chums."

The two headed into Dipper's bedroom, as he laid Pacifica down on his full-size bed he climbed on top of her kissing her again before moving to her neck.

"careful don't leave any hickeys." She teased

"don't worry I'll leave them somewhere they can't see."

Dipper grabbed a handful of both breast massaging them with his warm hands making her moan.

"yes, that feels…so amazing."

Using his thumbs Dipper began twirling her nipples making her cry out in pleasure, as her love juice began to leak.

As he kneaded Pacifica's tits like dough an idea formed in Dipper's head, using his hands & squishing her tits together…Dipper caught Pacifica off guard when he started sucking on her breasts inhaling both nipples. Overwhelmed by the pleasure Pacifica couldn't hold herself up anymore as she as she grabbed his head smoothing his face into her tits

"yes…yes keep sucking my tits!"

Dipper kept going making Pacifica moan non-stop as she enjoyed every moment until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm Cumming!" Letting out a loud moan as she came

Laying there catching her breath Dipper moved back up to her face giving a smirk before kissing her.

"making a girl cum just by playing with her tits was pretty kinky…I bet I can make you cum by doing even more kinky…sit on the side of the bed."

Forced to sit on the side of his bed Dipper watched as Pacifica walked up to up to him before sitting down in his lap.

"Pacifica!?"

"I'm going to make you explode" she said as she stuck his cock between her ass cheeks.

Dipper was trying hard to resist but the feeling of Pacifica's ass squeezing him, his dick felt too good to focus.

"Damn this feels so good. They both thought

As Pacifica continued to stroke Dipper's dick with her ass, she began twirling and stroking his cock. Pacifica could feel Dipper getting harder between her cheeks as she looked over her shoulder & watched the head peak out from the top.

"Oh, Dipper I love your big hard cock…. between my ass cheeks" she said she began twerking on his dick

"your butts feel so good I feel like I'm going to blow."

"let it blow." She said a she squeezed his head between her cheeks

Dipper came right between her cheeks with Pacifica holding him tightly as he did until he stopped. Sliding off she noticed how Dipper was still rock solid & decided to tease him.

"you came so much between my butt cheeks…look"

Bending over she reached behind her grabbing her ass cheeks she spread her cheeks letting him see his work.

"see how sticky you made me you, horny beast." she teased rubbing her butt-cheeks together while watched. Suddenly Pacifica turned around pushing Dipper down while climbing on top on him.

"I can't wait anymore I want it inside me." She teased as pressed her outer lips against his tip.

"wait Pacifica…I'm not wearing a condom…did you bring your pills."

"I doubt any condom can fit this monster & its my safe day today…now stop talk & let's fuck."

Lowering herself down there was only one though going through each of their minds.

"so Tight." He thought

"so big." She thought

From Dipper's point of view if felt like he was being sucked in the farther she went until to his shock he was all the way inside.

"this feels so amazing…I can't believe your ex didn't want to give this a try."

"Pacifica…"

Before Dipper could ay anything else he was cut off by another kiss before giving him a seductive smile.

"I think I like this position the most."

Pacifica began sliding up & down on Dipper's dick both moaning feeling the pleasure from both sides.

Not willing to let her have all the fun Dipper reached up grabbing her ass & began to play with it as he grabbed a handful of each cheek & began to thrust upward as she bounced on him.

"now you're getting into it." She moaned

Leaning forward Pacifica began pressing her chest against Dipper face smothering him with her soft boobs. Soon Dipper began to hit his breaking point as his grip became tighter.

"Pacifica I'm going to cum."

"go ahead Dipper I told you it's safe."

With one more thrust Dipper came right into Pacifica causing her to cum too in the process.

"this is so much better than a damn vibrator." She said as she caught her breath

"it felt great."

"see I told this was a great idea…"

"I feel like I could sleep for days."

"yea me too. said Pacifica with a yawn

As the two laid down next to both began to fall asleep Pacifica had one more question to ask.

"still think this is a bad idea?"

"let's just say I consider this a successful trial run."

End Of Ch,3

* * *

sorry if the ch was short i'm planning on making separate chapters based on their miss-adventure like episodes you might say these first 3 chapters were the pilot.


End file.
